


Who Says We Can't Reschedule Christmas?

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sick Phil Lester, Sickfic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Phil is sick on Christmas.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Who Says We Can't Reschedule Christmas?

Phil woke up on December 24th feeling utterly miserable. He shivered with fever and his breathing felt thick and raspy. He went back to sleep.

Dan found Phil asleep in his bed at 1 p.m. “Phil, it’s Christmas Eve, why are you still asleep?”

Phil blinked groggily. “Huh? Christm- Oh.” He sighed and sat up, taking a moment to adjust while the room spun around him. “Yep, I’m up.”

“Are you alright, Phil?” Dan sat down next to him. He put a hand on Phil’s arm and cringed at the heat. “You should go back to sleep, come on.” He gently pushed Phil onto his back and pulled the blanket over him. “I’m gonna go get you some water, and something for the fever.”

Dan spent the rest of the day at his best friend’s side, providing him with water and making him eat every once in a while. Once he began to feel his eyelids grow heavy, he changed into his pajamas and climbed next to Phil. 

The next morning, Phil woke up before Dan. He was feeling slightly better, enough to sit up and check his phone. This reminded him that it was Christmas. He smiled and shook Dan’s shoulder.

“Hmm?”

Phil lied back down and whispered, “Merry Christmas, dork.”

Dan sat up. “Oh, yeah. Merry Christmas. How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” Phil answered unsurely. He couldn’t tell if he felt better, or if he just wanted to feel better. He began to stand.

“Woah, careful. Yesterday you were dizzy just from sitting up in your bed.”

Phil finally got to his feet. “Yes, but today is different.” He wasn’t sure if that was true, but he couldn’t let Dan down. They had a Christmas tradition of wandering the town, getting Starbucks, buying board games, and watching movies to do. 

“If you say so.”

Twenty minutes later, Phil really was feeling lots better, despite the sniffles and coughs that escaped him frequently. He and Dan were putting on their coats and headed into town.

As they sat down on a bench to enjoy their first treat, croissants, Phil sighed deeply, followed by lots of sniffling and a subtle shiver.

“Hey, are you feeling okay?”

Phil nodded. 

“Phil, are you really?”

“I…” Phil looked into Dan’s concerned eyes. His eyes welled up with tears. “I’m so sorry, please, I’ll get it together.” 

Dan smiled sadly. “Phil, you know you have nothing to be sorry about. So what? You’re sick. We can go home and watch movies and drink hot chocolate like nobody’s business.”

Phil gulped. “I just love our traditions.” What he didn’t want to admit was that on these little Christmas outings, he often found the confidence to put his head on Dan’s shoulder or hold his hand (completely platonically, of course). But he was sure they didn’t mean anything like that to Dan, so he kept his mouth shut. 

“Hey.” Dan tilted his head down to meet Phil’s puffy eyes. “I love them just as much as you do. But you’re not feeling okay right now, and that’s allowed. Look, the holiday stuff will be up for at least another week. What do you say we reschedule Christmas?”

Phil smiled, still crying slightly. “Thank you, Dan. I don’t deserve you.”

Dan pulled Phil into a tight hug. “You deserve the world.” Both hearts skipped a beat at this, but Dan just pulled Phil closer. “Now, let’s get you home. You’re freezing and sick.”

“I love you.” Phil said it like a confession, which it sort of was, but it was also completely appropriate in the moment.

Dan grinned. “I love you, too.” He pulled off his outermost jacket, having worn several layers underneath, and wrapped it around Phil. 

Once the pair was home, Dan helped Phil to the couch, then went to light the fireplace. After that, he made hot chocolate and coffee, then, finally, joined Phil on the couch.

“Hi.” Phil’s smile was so wide, you could hear it in his voice. 

Dan turned to Phil, suddenly in a new light. “Hey.” He scooted as close as he possibly could to Phil and wrapped an arm around his waist. After staring at him for a moment to make sure he was right, he leaned over and kissed Phil on the cheek.

Phil sighed. “Thank you so much, Dan, for everything.”

Suddenly, Dan was feeling a lot at once. He wiped a tear from his cheek.

Phil giggled, also crying some. He buried his face in Dan’s chest. “Why are we such dorks?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I think it’s ‘cause I just fell in love.” 

Phil looked up, eyes sweet and disbelieving and beautiful. Dan kissed him, humming softly. Phil leaned in to the kiss, which felt like it lasted for hours. After, they kept their foreheads pressed together.

“You’re gonna be so sick,” Phil whispered.

Dan smiled. “I know. But it’s worth it. Thanks for the best Christmas ever, Phil.”

“I love you, dumbass.”

“Love you, too, idiot.”


End file.
